


Tearing Us Apart

by dinoboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Post-Canon, and more sad, this turned out more vague than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoboy/pseuds/dinoboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was the right thing to do', that was what Snoke had said, what Ren had said, repeated in certain loyalty. </p>
<p>It's what Hux hears when he wakes up beside Ren in the middle of the night. When Ren whispers it to himself as the stars through the porthole glint through tear drops that run slowly down his cheeks. When he thinks Hux is asleep, and no one can hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearing Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to tumblr user [evil-saint](evil-saint.tumblr.com) for sending in the prompt that started this mess.

'It was the right thing to do', that was what Snoke had said, what Ren had said, repeated in certain loyalty.

It's what Hux hears when he wakes up beside Ren in the middle of the night. When Ren whispers it to himself as the stars through the porthole glint through tear drops that run slowly down his cheeks. When he thinks Hux is asleep, and no one can hear.

It's what Hux tells himself when he questions Snoke's methods. When he worries for a man he never thought he would worry for.

Ren had said that it made him stronger, but Hux has learned not to trust what Ren says lately. The bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin tell him different.

 

* * *

 

Kylo hasn't eaten since returning from Snoke's training. Hux watches from the sidelines, they rarely talk anymore either. He sends orders for droids to bring food to his chambers at regular intervals during the day.

The droids never come back. Hux still sends more to replace the ones scattered on across the hallways nearing Rens rooms.

 

* * *

 

He finds Kylo, leaner than expected, in the training rooms early one morning. Ren's skin was paler than his own and he barely sweats. His face was flushed red with dehydration but he pushes on.

Hux can tell he is ill. He doesn't even know that he is watching him.

Hux sends droids to set out canisters of water on route to the training rooms. They are never touched by Ren. Hux sends out the order that no storm trooper may touch the canisters. They are still not touched by Ren. Hux leaves them in case he changes his mind.

 

* * *

Not one person aboard the ship has seen him in so long they don't even notice that he is not on board. At least most of them don't. Hux notices. Ren returns three months later, without a word, but with new scars.

Hux knocks on his door that night, they have long stopped sleeping together, but no answer comes. He takes the scar ointment he purchased and leaves it in a mail slot by the door port. The next day when he comes back to try again, it is still there.

 

* * *

Months pass with no sign of Ren aboard the ship. Snoke has reported that no one may bother him. Hux feels empty. Its almost a year later when, after the celebration of the opening construction of the new star killer, Kylo and Hux meet. They don't speak. They just stare at each other until a group of storm troopers walk past on their rounds.

Hux wakes up the next morning with bruises and hand marks, but with no lover to share them with.

Snoke still reports that Ren must not be called upon. Hux does not call him.

 

* * *

 

This time, Ren doesn't come back from his mission. Snoke says that the plans must continue, that he will be overseeing them personally.

Snoke does not contact Hux after that. No one hears from him again.

Hux doesn't hear from Ren either. But he waits. He never stops waiting.


End file.
